


Chocolate & Pudding

by Konductor (Astral_Throne)



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Throne/pseuds/Konductor
Summary: A collection of NepNowa one-shots! Holding all sorts of AUs, so be prepared from them. There's other ships sprinkled in too, depending on the story, but the main is between Purple and Black Heart.





	1. Maelstrom

**Author's Note:**

> An AU in Superdimension with events slightly tweaked. 
> 
> In this particular scenario, Black's dealing with a Purple Heart who hasn't been picked off by the others and lacks amnesia, hence the attitude. She's the all around arrogant and powerful goddess who could them a run for their money, not entirely our lovable Nep.
> 
> Hello, Konductor here! This is the first of many short stories, though, this may get a continuation in the future if my BSN course hasn't killed me. Ha. This is probably going to get edited again, the site ate the bold and italics that were in place, so that's another thing to do.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and continue to read! Thank you!
> 
> Posted: 10/9/18
> 
> Edited: N/A

“You know, this is more work than what I anticipated.” Purple Heart remarks, grinning at the sight of her harried opponent. “It would be so much easier if you just surrendered to me, Black.”

Teal orbs harden, “In your dreams.”

The violet deity smirks, very pleased with the concept of that occurring in both sleep and reality. That would be quite the treat to be awarded with after a long day’s work. Worthy of someone as divine as herself, indeed. “Well… that can be arranged too. You’re tired and barely fighting back against me. I will not look down upon you for giving up now of all times.”

Exhaling once more, Black Heart shakes her head and positions herself once again to shield whatever blow the teen before her intends to do. She couldn’t recall why they were at it again, only that they were fighting and that it required all her energy to focusing on this infuriating woman!

They both had a fine sheen of sweat covering them. This battle had been going on for hours now, their regularly scheduled interruptions were trapped in their own struggle together.

Light bruises and superficial cuts covered their bodies from this unending cycle of theirs. It was more so prominent in the darker CPU, having taken it upon herself to use a much less self-preserved fighting style. Purple, while not spotless, lack the majority of the injuries that marred her rival’s skin. But that did not mean she was not feeling the consequences of this continuous conflict.

How her adorable little rival acquired so much stamina and willpower was a question for another day.

Murky eyes narrow, the intent behind them blindingly clear for Purple despite the color blurring with uncertainty. It was cute. “I refuse. Consider every other offer you have hidden up your sleeve rejected as well.”

“You really must take the high road then, Black.” The twin-tailed goddess sighs, a playful smile crossing her lips. She rushes forward after that, katana at the ready without a second’s relief. The blade screaming for more blood as it grinds against its bulkier counterpart.

Between the two, Planeptune’s ruler had Lastation’s beat in terms of physical skill. There was no real competition when it came to that area of expertise. She was the strongest of the four goddess after all, none of the other three stood a chance. Set her against Black and, well, who the hand of victory would fall to was a foregone conclusion.

But that didn’t mean the darker of the two deities wouldn’t put up a fight in return.

No, no, why would the spitfire ever think of ruining their engagement like that?

This was their lives at stake, the rush of blood and adrenaline pulled and tugged at their ironclad control. The title of ‘True Goddess’ meant nothing between these two rivals, it was another trophy to be shown and the bait the others hungered for.

Survival might as well be the girl’s middle name with the mountain of tricks she pulled. An attractive, treacherous little foe, Purple had the happiest chance of keeping for herself.

You see, White and Green Heart couldn’t even handle the weight of the warlord’s killing intent. For dear Black to stand up to her… well, that was an admirable sight. However, praise did not mean Purple would be going easy against her.

As laudable as she was, the fourth was still a ghastly foe to throw her sword against.

Defiance seems to be a specialty of Black’s, scrapping up whatever she could was a niche that belonged solely to her. Paying no heed to that fact would be a grave oversight. Exchanging blows with her had to be met with caution, it wouldn’t do if her kitten were to win.

So underhanded tactics it was! And while honor was important to maintain, this was a dance between two divinities, not mortals fighting over something simple.

Dealing with Black meant raising the bar a couple notches, having an opponent who would not go down forced that hand into play. A little annoying, seeing how fast she could gather momentum, but that had yet to mean anything towards victory. All this win would take is a tiny shift of balance. One simple task that shouldn't take long at all.

Catching her off guard wasn’t hard, the white-haired immortal was the jumpy type. But when coming at her with the katana is quickly accompanied by a burst of heat, Purple has to change her plans. Fire. Because of course, Black had to resort to using such a volatile element. Blistering and blazing were adjectives fitting for someone as impassioned as her.

She didn’t bow easily, her little goddess loved to struggle with that bright spark in hand.

At the same time, that flame would be her rival’s downfall. Poetic, really. Getting the perimeters behind the teen wasn’t an arduous task or anything, quite the contrary, her baseline was a steady thing. No, instead it was that disobedience that everyone who stood against her had to look out for.

The patron was prepared for it, however. How many times has the spirited little immortal pulled this trick out of her bag? Dozens upon dozens with a multitude of variations to spice the clashes up. It was a relentless form of evolution in strength for her. Pain and pride meant nothing if it equated to more. That was the daily dance. One or the other would have to step up their game.

Black undoubtedly deserved the title of the joker, just as Purple stood as the warlord of the four CPUs. Though, Purple had no intention of being bested this time, not with her new trump card in hand.

This time would be different, for it was a learning experience as much as it was a battle of wills. It didn’t become mere clockwork and it was outrageously fun for something so deadly a dance. Fighting against her was what she looked forward to. The world might as well revolve around these brief moments. Purple hoped that the snow-headed teen felt the same.

Given how those blue-green hues were burning, she would have to check that as a yes. Even if they were blurred by the encroachment of that darker haze. Black always looked so iridescent in the light of conflict. Raging and smoldering with that will to live and it was just irresistible.

Could anyone blame the warlord from wanting to have her for herself?

So Purple was being a tad proprietorial with her constant contender. It was fine, wasn’t it? Her rival was just as bad, becoming all growly and hostile to the other half of the four whenever they interrupted.

They were both adolescents now. Finally blooming into true guardians of their nations, according to her dutiful and mildly fanatical people. Possessiveness was understandable when they were always tip toeing the line of unofficial and official. Honestly, if she didn’t have enough patience, Purple would have ravaged the girl long before this. But no, she had finesse and control and couldn’t just steal someone else’s purity like that.

The CPU was going to rightfully claim Black’s purity and everything else that follows. An ingenious plan to get Lastation and her worthy little half in hand.

There was a slight disagreement in viewpoints there, though.

On growing that is, no one knew of the plans for her partner. Slight, because Purple could understand the good of the CPUs growing, she enjoyed it because she had the chance to see the subject to her infatuation grow into herself. But the process was still a trying thing to go through. Worthy sights aside, puberty and growing up was a pain.

Hormones and attitudes were on the rise, none of the four goddesses were spared that. Hell, Green Heart had tripled in sheer arrogance when her growth spurt settled in and while, yes, Purple did have some of that, she wasn’t as in-your-face as the seafoam-haired CPU. Then that White Heart started to lose her temper — which was already rather short to begin with — more and more with each and every poke and jab from the boxum ruler.

Thankfully, dear Black refrained from getting involved, despite her tentative ties to that of Leanbox.

Instead, the snow-haired deity took to being passive-aggressive, but something like that was manageable to deal with. Verbal sparring was another highlight of her day, the dance between them no weaker than it has always been. Any shot thrown at her was given back as retaliation with the fourth. It was so amusing to watch that vindictive glint her eyes gleam with dark intent. Purple couldn’t help herself.

She was a little bit addicted to Black.

Perhaps vice versa, and a trickster fit perfectly with her plans.

Then again, when hasn’t she considered the white-haired CPU worthy? It was immediate, the fact that Black had caught her attention out of the four. That headstrong and curious mindset paired with her need to analyze and shred whatever dared to obstruct her path. Other than that, there was that adorable reaction from when she poked Black enough.

Goddess, just the memory of the trickster going red from a stray comment and glimpse was invigorating. Embarrassment and any form of intense emotion looked so good on her. Resisting the impulse to do it was so inconvenient. The twin-tailed teen rarely restrained herself from toying with her, Purple couldn’t help the urge.

And when all her hard work was finally coming to fruition, well, how could someone like her deny herself pushing a little further?

“What. Did you.. Do?” Flames wreathed her rival as they halted their duel for a moment of respite. The trickster was wheezing, body weakly rocking with Celestia’s meek wind. Her face giving the impression that she was floundering even with standing.

She shakes her head, a serpentine smile spreading across her lips. Her trump card was doing its job it seemed. Good news after good news, Purple really was blessed. “Nothing of the sort. I have been sincere throughout this brawl of ours, my blade has been the only weapon you have been dancing with today. I can’t say much else to placate you. If you are feeling drained, I did urge you to set down your sword and surrender beforehand.”

“L–Liar.” Hm, was her rival that aware of the poison? She was obviously intune with her body to know when it was being tampered with. Cute and to some degree worrying, but nothing of solid concern.

The deity of Planeptune was going to snatch victory from hands of defeat. No one in the world was going to get in the way of her winning Black. It was a surprise to find out how susceptible she was to drugs. What Purple expected was her fluffy-haired divinity to be able to hold for a bit longer.

Effective, but perhaps too effective, seeing as how rapid her reactions build.

She hoped this wasn’t too hard a jab at the trickster’s ability.

This could easily backfire.

“I am no liar, my stormy little kitten. Out of the two of us, you’re the one who plays the part of the deceiver more often than not. The blatant use of half-truths and fabrications of yours make it.. difficult to believe anything you have to say in full face value. Not to mention your constant usage of subterfuge on the three of us.”

A hazy pair of eyes glare at her. “You’re just as guilty as me, m-mongrel. I’m not the only fibber out of the four goddesses. Just, just because White and Green believe otherwise, doesn’t mean I can’t see what games you’ve been playing.” Now that would be threatening, if only she didn’t look so pitiful as she forced herself to stand upright. Goddess, she looked adorable.

“Really? So you have been staring at me.” The triumph in her voice was as plain as day.

That blistering inferno roars at her admission, just barely showing the unabashed fluster that had bloomed on the Black’s face. Scarlet flames searing the air they briskly consumed until it all burned an azure blue. In an instant, the area is quickly reduced into cinders and smoke as the kitten’s embarrassment rises into an exponential level. If this wasn’t somewhat testing on her control, Purple would be laughing at how far gone she was. Everything that was happening was just priceless, she, fully, truly, was in love.

“S-Shut up!” Cue the brandishing of her now flaming greatsword. Heat swallows their makeshift battleground as the immortal doubles down on her stance, anger melding with her swings.

Each movement intensifying as the twin-tailed teen gracefully dodged the progressively sluggish attacks. Good, good, this meant things were working.

Blocking the advance forward with her katana, cerulean meets an opaque teal. “I’ll repeat myself once more, set aside your pride and surrender. Continue with this rebellion and you will see yourself fail once again!”

The flames erupt in a scorching torrent, “I said be silent!” Purple only smiles as the fire only licks at her, providing more for the hot spell than any damage towards herself. Instead of the volatile element, it was the sword that was haphazardly being twirled around like a literal toy. Viciously so, with that bulky blade able to do grievous harm.

Indeed, her infatuation was a dangerous foe, but she had a soft side for Purple. Black, even when she has the chance to strike her down, never makes the final move. All the swings directed at vitals failed to land a hit; in fact the blade tended to swerve away whenever possible. A protective, if not highly infuriated, gesture.

The adoration was there, brimming beneath the surface and watching and watching. The violet deity was all too willing to draw it out.

She grunted, growled, and glared but always failed to make true with her threat on Purple.

There is no bone in Lastation’s ruler that wholeheartedly wanted her gone and dead, hopefully. Not when Purple consistently had her basking in the pull that attracted her. They were mutually driven towards each other, both of them had to be.

There’s no other explanation for it otherwise. With the darker half of the pair so unintentionally sensual with her, how could Purple not think of that? The speculative relationship between the two of them was brimming over with intensity to be a mere hallucination.

She would fall for her and they would be together.

The other CPUs would be obstacles, however.

Of course, they would interfere with what was her happy ending.

Their opposing pair who represented the northern and southernmost nations were going to be thorns in her side. Particularly with her soon to be claiming of Black, because that reveal would not be ending anywhere close to nicely. It wouldn’t work with their interests invested in Black and herself wholly being rivals and enemies.

Oh yes, she knew their little ploy.

It was an obvious move for power, divide what could be the most dangerous pair and conquer. Her partner was aware of it as well, the sneaky little ninja had filched quite the treasure trove of information with her networks. Rarely did she counteract any of the opposing pair’s plans, though.

No, no, Black mere tweaked them in her favor and Purple was simple content to watching it all play out. The goddess was better than those two, why need to touch what their slimy little hands touched? They were better.

She would make her move when one of them decided on attacking Planeptune, self-defense and all. But on occasion, the shadow games between Black and herself were another pleasure entirely. Above the silly squabbles of them, above even mortal comprehension. They were both rather secretive people, despite the need to be so brash during their daily dalliances, it was fun.

The rush of being alive while trading blows with the contraction of a ruler.

Another point of her unquestionable adoration for the fluffy-haired individual. They were alike, yet so very different. If she had to name it, her little adversary was much less interactive as Purple was with her nexus of spies.

None of it was as painstakingly pathetic as Leanbox and Lowee’s, no. That wouldn’t do for someone as adaption-obsessed as her. Having Lastation’s ruler be centered around more underworld affiliates was an unconventional discovery to unearth about her love. Different and much less savory than what the others would have liked, but it worked.

And that’s what mattered. All the nations had some underbelly, it was only right for Black to control it. Purple would rule the worlds above as she puppeted the other half of the four while her overprotective lover made its riffraff bow to her.

She loved it.

The way her visage burns brightly with that pool of darkness hiding in the background.

How it contorts — always beautiful, always perfect, always for the teen’s sake — she couldn’t help herself. Passion suited her rival, smoothly devouring all that stood in her way, an eternal flame that gleefully licked up the affection the twin-tailed CPU threw her.

So very hungry and willing and all of it directed at her?

Someone as aberrant and devious as Purple needed Black.

What a perfect combination of goddesses, no?

Had she been more morally inclined, Purple might have raised some fuss on the topic, it was criminals and lowlives her partner had to deal with after all. She wasn’t such a dainty deity, however, humanity was such a double-faced species. They had to be properly led, no matter what path in life they chose and her rival understood that. Black was capable of getting her hands dirty and doing what was needed for the sake of her nation. The rumors on bloodsoaked hands aside, she was the best for the job and the patron was happy to love her.

But, she was digressing. The other two were the ones they would soon be having a problem with.

White had a rather amiable relationship with Purple, they were kindred spirits in some ways. But there were a few things the blue-haired teen vehemently opposed.

Things that her and Black were capable of and currently doing.

Though, the majority of the enmity was at the latter, considering how frequently they clash on internal policies. So that one would have to be properly dealt with. Reasoning with her, while sometimes fruitful, lacked a good enough punch to make any real effect. Her niceties aside, White didn’t matter as much as the teen before her right now

As for that of the tallest goddess?

Well, Green tended to dislike her. Just, a lot of animosity and contempt directed at her. Probably a mixture of Purple continuously playing with the snowy fluff ball, the whole discordance of principles between Planeptune and Leanbox, and the fact that Greenie actively dreaded her presence. But towards her adversary, there was a completely different attitude and the attention on Black was grating. Because of course the boisterous bitch wanted her.

Figures, that the arrogant chit would be scheming against her. They were nothing close to nice, Goddess forbid she has to act like that with her.

When didn’t that girl want to strike at a few nerves? Playing the part of her rival’s on-and-off ally to only dig the knife deeper. Those games would be over and done with now, Black had already fallen into her palm.

The deed was done after all.

Cloud-colored strands of hair blanketed the ground as their owner gasps and grunts for a chance to get upright. Her limbs had failed her and Purple gradually moves to crouch beside her body.

“Surprise~,” the smugness threaded through the single word practically tangible. “Looks like all those hours of hard work had finally paid off in full. I finally ensnared my elusive little rival.” Triumph, unlike any other moment in her history, rings like wedding bells in her chest.

Uncooperative, Black tries her hand and keens at the sight of limb simply twitching in response. A blink in befuddlement. Her struggles renews itself, head snapping side to side as she attempts to move. It won’t work and it doesn’t. The panic that was once benign in those blue-green eyes grows at an accelerated rate, practically malignant as logic is drowned.

She doesn’t like seeing her love come apart, it doesn’t look nor seem right. Torturing her was not the point of their impromptu closeness.

Purple didn’t know why it was like this. How quickly her partner could be unwound so easily, how anyone could see this side of her pet-to-be, how a fear of this strength could develop in someone so defiant. It doesn’t look right, panic and chaos not from her own hands.

If anyone, anything were to have the honor of doing that to Black, it was her. But this reaction wasn’t caused by her and that bit into her skin, deeper than any blade.

And as much as Purple would deny it, causing Black to have a breakdown over a loss of physical control wasn’t worth it. A pet the ruler would be, but a partner and an equal as well. None of the other women in the world of theirs warranted this much attention and effort.

The violet deity and her counterpart wanted to be fought for. Especially the latter, because she was entitled to it. A show, a sign, simple evidence that Purple was willing to do anything and everything possible in Gamindustri to win her over. Even if it meant sinking to unscrupulous methods to prove her resolution.

They had all the time in the world, no, the universe for this back and forth sort of life. She would be victorious, she’s winning now after all. Winning and wants to remain so for as long as possible. There wasn’t a sliver of a chance that she would give up now, not with it all in her grasp.

So, the distance is cut short and the warmth of another is exchanged underneath the shade of the tree. The area around them is mostly silent, labouring breathes draw to a close as their hearts beat in what has to be tandem.

One, they, two goddesses of opposing factions, almost one whole.

Almost, almost, almost.

She wanted to be complete now.

“Shhhhh, it’s alright. You’re fine, Black. I’m not going to hurt you. I only want to make you mine, no need to be unnerved.” She says, body draped across her captive. Arms wrapped around the torso and as the immortal gives her a generous once over.

Black gasps for a few moments more, choking down whatever adorable noises might escape her. In that same vein, her struggling subsides and a cool tension shrouds them both. The scent of ash and incense to meanders through the air. A floating island ravaged with scorch marks. Hearts pounding together, slowing to beat in tandem with one another. Peaceful, a far cry to what had be occurring minutes ago. Victory and all that was left was keeping her grasp firmly on her stubborn little pet.

Control was her rival’s safety net, she realized long ago.

A subtle thing, given how outright chaotic and surprise reliant her fluffy prisoner was in battle. But the need to have the battlefield remain semi-tilted in her favor wasn’t. It took a lot of rewatching and observations just to see how tactically bent their four women brawl was.

Even a loss could be seen as a minor victory if things went according to the darker deity’s plans. For example, the number of times she had tested a weapon on them was astounding.

Maintaining some form of dominion was virtually an practiced art for her partner. It was ingenious, considering that happened every single time they fought.

Given her reaction, the reasoning behind it was not all that surprising. Who would have known her kitten could be so violent when unable to move her body? It was justifiable. No one wanted to lose use of their limbs, primarily a patron of their regard. Movement was everything on the battlefield. Weaving through fighting and surviving was just as important.

For a divinity who fought throughout her entire life, Black’s panic wasn’t bad. She was here to console the teen. Purple wouldn’t dare leave her alone after this, not when she was so close to victory. She had it in her hands now, so close, they were so close.

The clouds fail to part in the sky, forcing the pair to soak in their heat as the sun hides and in those moment of silence, she cuts through. “D-Don’t do that. Don’t ever do that again. I… I w-won’t stand for it. You, you hear me?” Sniffing, her teal eyes try to blink the moisture away. She looked cute even with the tears.

It takes a moment her a moment to respond with such a heart-racing look directed at her..

“Hmm, how about no? You’re not the one in charge here, my little goddess. I am and you are mine.” The violet deity declares heatedly into her ear. She grins as her captive tenses up, her breath hitches, it went to show that the teen really was sensitive.

“I’m not something you can just claim, Purple, regarding this as a victory would be foolhardy.” Black grunts, looking away from her tormentor.

She nuzzles her, indulging in her prisoner’s inability to resist, her want to not resist. “You are and you’re enjoying yourself, even in your denials.” Purple whispers, letting her hands wander the developing body beneath her. And the darker CPU had to be liking the brief caresses with all the adorable sounds she was making. Priceless, this day was too priceless for either of them to quit now.

So cute, her fuzzy little kitten was much too inviting for her to ever resist. The impulsion to play and tease Black was an overwhelming thing. Having the possibility, having the chance, having the certainty that the girl she had been watching for the majority of her life was finally here. Wasn’t now a time of utter rapture? There wasn’t a single place she’d rather be than with her. She belonged to her after all, there would be no changing this reality of theirs. Like hell the other would ever triumph now.

“Why do you have such a perfect body? So balanced with the hips and the bust. They fit in my hands and are so firm, I’m almost jealous..” Purple whines, playing with a specific area of her pinned kitten. Cerulean eyes gleaming with hunger.

Ah, there’s even more red on her face now and she’s even coughing. “I–I’m going to wallop you if you keep your hands there. Get o–off of me.”

“But.. you like it. I can feel the goosebumps on your skin, not to mention those harde—”

“Please. Stop talking.”

“And if I wanna keep entertaining myself?” The violet divinity retorts, continuing with her game with the body beneath her. “You’re so fun, Black, I can’t help myself. You look good enough to eat, mouthwatering and absolutely delectable with that pout..” She moans, fully enjoying herself now that the snowy-haired teen was defenseless and verging on begging for more.

“You’re going to k–kill me, you know that?”

 

  
-.-.-.-.-.-

 

  
“You stole my first kiss,” whispered the blushing patron. Her face was covered by even more flustered hands, every part of her was red. Bite marks were marring what was visible on her neck, many more bruises were hidden underneath the clothing. With the processor torn to literal threads, it was the perfect time offer something to wear.

A glorious image to have in her arms. She was truly blessed, the world be damned, Purple had won and Black, her darling little Black was hers now. Their short petting session might as well confirm every single hope that blossomed in her chest.

She was giddy.

The immortal hasn’t felt this way since the four had first met.

She licks her lips; the taste still on them and will remain on them for a long, long time now that the one in her arms will be staying with her for eternities to come. “I’ll be stealing your other firsts as well. Resist me however you wish, but anything you do now will only amuse me. You want this too and it makes me so happy to confirm our feelings for one another. What remains is that of the other pair.”

Black fails to reject the offer. She curls into her, eyes closed, “If I had any energy left, I would be smacking you, mongrel. Pulling this on me…”

“You love the attention, you were practically mewling. How could I not do this? I’m done waiting, done hesitating, done playing. Finding an opening and taking it was me being polite, Black. You’re always so frustrated, why not have me take that burden off you? What I wanted in exchange was your loyalty, no, your fealty to me and me alone.” She giggles, sending shivers down her counterpart’s spine. “You want to be mine and I swear to treat you kindly.”

There was a multitude of ways the darker CPU could respond to this.

Objecting would be the easiest, though.

Painless, when ignoring the reality that Black would always fall against Purple.

Under this mongrel, she would be a pet, an amusement, something that the idiot would come to toss aside in the future. At the same time, there was some honor in the twin-tailed teen, albeit hidden behind a stupid amount of mirrors.

The ruler of Lastation ought to not bother with fighting. A loss was a loss and with her body, and even perhaps her being, so easily swayed.. Winning was nil, she would be fighting in a losing war without any allies to back her up. In the end, she had truly failed.

“Fine. Whatever you want, fine. I’ll go along with you, but don’t expect a repeat of this. Utilizing my weakness in poisons will be covered next time, I refuse to be paralyzed by you again.” It really was a shame that she was utter pants when chemicals got pulled into the equation, maybe then she would have lasted. “We aren’t doing this again.”

“We’re not?” There’s the teasing again. That violet-haired fool never stops. She’s stuck dealing with this the same way she was stuck with leading a nation. It was exhausting and so was her life. It was a miracle she was even bothering.

Apathy was what best described her now that the four had gotten a hang of reigning over the populous.

That disinterest hadn’t been there at the start, oh, she knew that very well. Black had been an eager girl willing to do what it takes and look at her now, purposeless and wandering. Ah, well, not currently, since Purple was more or less forcefully binding herself to her. She’s heard the whispers and had an understanding on what was wanted of her.

In a way, she did have a place of belonging, if Purple had been truthful. At her side, on her lap, at her feet. Purple Heart wanted her or even just Lastation and the benefits that followed. Logically, taking her made sense, but other than that, what would the mongrel want from someone like her?

Companionship was clear cut from the start. Black liked to think she knew the intricacies of the idiot holding her, a warlord one moment and a seductress the next. A true pain in the ass.

But at the same time, she knew her.

Their relationship wasn’t as pragmatic as White and Green’s.

There was something there, warm and constant in what was a mediocre world slowly turning. As much as she hated admitting, the fire in her chest burned brightest with Purple near. The dull lens her eyes had looked Gamindustri over burned with her presence. What a desperate thing she was, to have such a reliance on an enemy…

“We’re not, Purple,” Black says, momentarily staring up into cerulean before falling to the city they were nearing. “What you believe may take precedence in your mind, but make no mistake, my opinion is what matters in the end and I can end this.”

Courage — neigh, foolishness flooded her veins when the opposing deity came.

Nothing else was said after her declaration.

There was no response from the teen when they touched down. Her grip had tightened, her bangs took to shadowing the upper half of her face, tension was bleeding back into the mongrel. It seemed, for once, her words had struck a nerve in the normally playful teen. A minor victory, but finally something different.

Black Heart was dedicated to the lands she reigned over, Not a soul would detract her from what was duty to those who had taken care of her. She did not bow.

Failure was heavy, yes.

Whispering and warning of her eventual to absolute nothingness.

But the feelings of inadequacy and incompleteness had the audacity to live with was worse and threatened to drag her down into places she failed to be bravery for. Bending, breaking, surrendering to the infuriatingly beautiful figure that was Purple was a temptation beyond most that she had faced. It was not, however, enough to overpower the immense lack that burrowing deeper and deeper into her chest.

So when Purple — bold, brave, and a liar as much as she was — walked into Planeptune’s Basilicom and dared to claim another kiss from her before the staff, a challenge had been set.

They break apart, the hostess breathing heavily as the prisoner glared in her arms. Arrogance spreads across her lips before she goes for another mark. Teeth sink into the curve of her neck, Black chokes a gasp, nails digging into flesh she can grab. Nerves scream in alarm as Purple pulls back to see her work, blood gingerly drips from the bite.

“Then, it looks as though I will have to train you.”

The fallen CPU, because she had lost, lost, lost, lets out a whine at those words. Oh, how she knew, with everyone watching them with their judging eyes. Black lay defeated in Purple’s firmly in grasp; she was not getting out. Half-lidded eyes peer up at her captor before closing.

Looking at the mongrel’s happiness, perhaps… this was for the best. 


	2. Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is, again, a Superdimension AU with a couple of changes as you shall see in the chapter. Containing an amnesiac and thoughtful Nep and an exhausted Noire ready to help with her troubles! Well, mostly.

 

She probably didn't think the plan through. Actually, no, she never thinks the plan through, that did not happen, like at all. Neptune was more of a doer than a thinker most of the time anyways, why stop and ponder it when you could go for it then and there?

Maybe, that's why everybody got frustrated with her?

Huh. Whatever. As if that would stop her from doing what she thought was perfectly fine.

They'd get over it eventually. Her way of life was fine from her perspective too, so not a lot that needs much improvement on, right?

Anyways, boring things aside, Neptune had been given some unpleasant news from the local book fairy butterfly person that was her oracle. Something big about a ball and meetings and old fuddy-duddies trying to kiss up to her and desserts and then the kicker: dancing.

She did not know how to dance. Or, well, remember how to dance at least. Amnesia was a foe the lavender-haired protagonist had yet to steal a victory against, unfortunately.

Not even saving the day got her memories back to snuff.

Which Neptune really didn't mind, but occasionally it came back to bite her in the butt. The Purple Heart of the past had done a lot of things and with minimal writing behind the reasoning made looking back on past legislation and laws real wonky. Good news was she had Noire. Their resident tsun was a major help as Purple's former partner.

It was why she was going to Lastation's Basilicom in the first place. If Noire, as Black Heart, knew her super well before, then she could help her out with it too! Or something like that at least.

Noire didn't say no to her either. The raven couldn't resist her charms, of course! That was why she always went to Noire first when things happened, she was reliable and always helped her out when she really needed it, a real Goddess send that one was.

Asking Blanc or Vert would've been too awkward in her opinion. Those two were their own pair, the same with Noire and her, and everybody was comfortable with those two pairs. Apparently Purple and Green — and now Black and Green, even — did not get along, which is why the current pairings were what they were.

Vert was nice to her, though. Ignoring the whole poisoning thing her church did without her approval and the whole teaming up with mortals to kill her thing. A bit clingy and huggy, but there was nothing wrong about that.

But she wasn't teacher material. As much as she hosted events and was the life of the party for many, Vert wouldn't go above and beyond for her.

And that was the same with Blanc. Kinda hard to keep up a friendship when so many memories were gone, but Neptune wasn't the quitting type. She kept at it, visiting and reading with the brunette while juggling her duties in Planeptune and they were still friends, despite the incident. Just, not in the way Blanc and Vert were friends is all.

She slams open the door, skipping into the office as a mop of dark hair jerks up. "Good morning to you, Noire!" The girl comes to a halt in front of the desk, wearily eyeing her partner's disheveled state. "Did you spend the night sleeping on your desk?"

As luck may have it, Neptune always had the chance to see Lastation's guardian goddess in her vulnerable and less professional states. One that would never failed to pop up over time was when she was sleep-deprived or exhausted. Nep endorsed neither of them, though.

"Mmh, yeah, just." A yawn, "Finished paperwork for the.. month and," she rubs at her eyes, groaning. "I decided on taking a nap after, only to sleep."

"That isn't really healthy, Noire." Weird, how she was the goddess scolding her other. Then again, Black Heart wasn't the type to think much about herself so long as her nation ran smoothly, huh. "You're a CPU and all…"

Crimson eyes roll at that, "Yes, yes and Vert is a CPU too and she goes on gaming marathons, completely disregarding her nation in a moment of fanatic obsession. Tell me, am I as bad as her? At least I'm focusing on the paperwork and finishing beforehand to focus on more important things at hand."

Oooh, prickly morning tsun, it is then. Neptune points at the door on the wall beside the desk. "You have a bed in the other room and yet, it's the desk you sleep on instead?"

"It's not my fault it's more comfortable then moving."

A dull stare. "If I wasn't the lazy one, you may be in the running for it."

"Perish the thought," she stretches, using a hand to run through and attempt to tame the dark waterfall that was her undone hair. "I'm a very productive person, Neptune. You wouldn't be able to handle my schedule, the same goes for the other two."

"Not everything's a competition, you know?" The smaller of the pair says, grabbing ahold of the blanket that was slipping from her friend's shoulders and quickly folding it. "Proper sleep's important."

"I am sleeping properly. The only problem is that you have a thing against hard surfaces, I don't particularly care as long as I don't get a cramped up neck." Noire gets up with another yawn being covered up, "Also, what was it you wanted?"

Inwardly grumbling over the topic change, which was normal and a wall the heroine was still scaling, she answers, "Dancing."

"Pardon?" The darker deity turns, halfway starting in putting up her hair in a ponytail.

Neptune looks down, gaze shifting away from the goddess who now had her full attentional focused solely on her. Purple Heart had known how to dance then. "I need help with dancing."

Silence sorta swallows the talk after that. Noire hums something in response, fixing up her ponytail to be the lower variant than the one that Green usually had up. And it's just embarrassing because neither one of them were talking and Nep wasn't sure what to say in turn. Dancing was just such a pain to do, practicing was just so stiff on her.

A lot of staff members in Planeptune told her just how good she was at it. Purple Heart commanded the ballroom with the same charisma and presence and untamable force she had on the battlefield. You know, stuff Neptune didn't exactly possess.

She didn't like being compared to herself.

Things were different now.

Different and would continue to be different, no matter what.

Yet, very few actively acknowledged the change that happened. Compa and IF had known only Nep and were fine for the most parts, but the rest weren't so lucky there.

Histoire, after awakening, expected so much from her. It was crazy and some days the church felt more of a prison than it did as a home.

How was the protag supposed to adapt like that? How?

She was left scrambling for parts that weren't there anymore.

Noire, though, Noire didn't mind. She didn't care that parts of her from back then weren't there anymore, she didn't mind that Purple was not the same Purple, she didn't critique everything that had changed. She just waited and watched and responded afterwards.

At first, she thought Black Heart would be the worst. She was her rival, her partner, and her half, if she remembered what Blanc and Vert used to talk about right.

And yet, Black remained and helped her along whenever she came asking. Her unbending pillar in the changing world of Gamindustri. When people came to talk with her about policies and laws and regulations, Black was there and giving her advice or was verbally tearing an unlucky politician or smooth talker apart.

Planeptune wouldn't have remained its stable self were it not for her interventions. She was an advisor that helped while simultaneously leading her own nation to the top, which sounded crazy on paper, but worked really well in practice.

Histy actually disproved of the practice. Letting Black help her and keep the land afloat, saying something about it being a security risk and foolish to trust a competitor. But Black loved to prove her wrong. Actively pressing the buttons to get Histy worked up and smiling with a dash of superiority to have her point officially sink in.

Black — Noire, whichever name fit — just genuinely wanted to help her.

She was growly and competitive and a total tsundere if you managed to get close enough. And yet, Neptune still hasn't gotten why she's helping out of her.

Funny, how someone so open and blunt with you can hide so much. Nep wasn't arrogant to think she knew everything about her. There was a knowledge gap the size of centuries.

But she knew the basics and how to respond to her. 'Cause some days Black didn't do talking and just worked without a sound. It didn't feel weird or wrong, the exact opposite, really. Nep was so much more at home with tugging and silent commands. A sense that it was a norm.

So, not every bit of her past self was gone… just a large and mystifying majority. But before Neptune could dig any further into her thoughts, a hand had already intertwined itself with her own and was pulling her towards the bedroom door.

She looks up, "Uh, Noire? Why are you going to your room?" Or, rather one of her rooms, her friend had a lot of weird sleeping habits and apparently, the church building somehow accommodated the entirety of them.

"You need clothes. Proper formal clothes if we want to get you to dance right. Purple always insisted on dressing right and dragged me into whatever footwork she wanted to practice." Noire says, opening the door without much of an issue. "Figures that it came in handy."

Neptune takes a seat on the bed, pouting a bit that the hand holding was dropped not long after entering. "So, do most things I used to do come back and pop up like this?" Considering how nonchalant she was being, probably yes.

Then again, Noire was fairly calm when surprises or chaos wasn't involved. "Yes. You have a tendency to repeat your actions, despite the personality differences."

Huh. So, not everything was different. "Oh. Is that a bad thing?"

A chuckle. "Not at all, really. You are who you are, I have no problems with it."

Lilac eyes stare up at the deity ruffling through her dresser, it seemed like a normal thing. Felt like a normal thing. "Oh."

"Are you confused with that answer? Most of my responses are from the top of my head, so you won't be getting anything detailed this time around, dear. Besides, the faster you get back into the steps and the tempo, the less depressing you are overall, no?" The raven pulls out a particular dress, one too small for herself, yet she nods and tosses it on the bed and continues.

What sort of thoughts were wandering in her head to come up with ideas like this? She didn't mind them. They were engaging and not completely out of her league as most conversations about the past-her tended to be.

Black knew her. Knew her so well that it scared her.

But it makes sense, doesn't it? To know Neptune when Nep herself couldn't remember? Black wasn't some mindless monster or a reckless member of humanity trying to help, she had experience and had some idea on her reactions. The duo rarely ever got into serious arguments due to the latter being overly accommodating.

If someone were to say there was something underlining the help, she wouldn't lie on saying yes. The truth was the truth. Yet, it was made clear that Black would remain professional and a friend for her to lean on if the need came, she didn't care about her own selfishness; what the snowy-haired CPU cared for was Purple Heart and, by extension, Neptune. There was no misinterpretation with the deal at play.

Noire was a wildfire. Warm and willing to devour whatever she found in her path and make it into sustenance to live another day. She was caustic, brutal and a natural disaster in itself.

Nep didn't know what she was. Something about water, she knew. Everybody loved to talk about how unpredictable and ferocious she was once, but that wasn't the current Neptune way, yeah?

She was a chill person, willing to let what's supposed to happen play out as it should. Well, so long as nothing happened to the violet deity's important people. The calm seas with a frighteningly dangerous depth, capable of turning men into ice cubes in seconds. That's what Noire described her, at least. It was nice, being complimented by her friend in such a way.

Knowing that Noire meant what she said and would believe in it, no matter what anyone thinks about her. Neptune just appreciated it.

A dress of pinks and violets collide with her face. "Gekh!" Unfortunately, the hanger was still attached to said dress, leading to her head colliding with plastic. Obviously, it didn't hurt that bad, but she didn't exactly enjoy it. "N–Noire, why did you just—?"

A hand suddenly grips her head as the patron whispers into her ear. "You're thinking too hard."

"No. I was just thinking!" Thinking about herself, her memories and Noire. "You didn't need to throw it at me, that really was mean! I'm delicate!"

"Delicate?" Noire cocks her head to the side, face blank. "You toss yourself at the dogoos and proceed to make their lives a living hell while swinging around a wooden sword. I've pushed you into rivers after you fall atop me. Is that truly delicacy?"

"Uhhh, it doesn't matter, really? I mean. It could…" she trails off, looking up to see unamused crimson staring back at her. "B–Besides, you aren't being very Noire-ish, either!"

"Noire-ish? I'm just tired. This is my off day.. or is it, you want me to snap at you for being overly depressive and uncharacteristically quiet?"

She huffs, "No, of course not. You're just being intense is all."

"And you are putting that dress on and we are going to be dancing."

Neptune glances down at her lap where the clothing had landed. A dress about her size, the colors reflecting Planeptune without a second thought and it was inside of the goddess' closet? She looks back up, only to see the curtain of dark hair sashay into the bathroom. Ah. She was supposed to get dressed in this, then?

Had… had her friend known and made this for her? Or did this belong to Purple to start?

The lavender-haired immortal hugs the cloth to her chest, breathing in the scent of minor decay and coming up with nothing. It was a soft thing, though. Its fabric not too rough against her skin and coloration matching with her appearance..

Too personalized. Too well-done. Too warm. Too close to her preferences. Hahaha, so, Noire did make it for her, she should have expected that. Silly Noire.

.

.

.

.

.

It was.. a lot easier when your partner was patient and happy to help fix your mistakes. Her dance instructor — which was basically Noire in a suit and looking super boyish — never ended up getting annoyed and start shouting at her for every mistake, so it was pretty nice to just glide across the ballroom floor.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." She whispers to herself, careful not to get too engrossed in counting to remember to move. "Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." Counting the beats of movement to the music helped a lot more than just memorizing moves.

For the majority of their dancing, and even their water breaks, her buddy remained quiet. She complimented her and praised her for repeating the right steps and corrected what she got wrong, but that was about it really.

Instead of talking with their voices, they just let their bodies decide.

Which wasn't as sensual as it sounded, no. It was more calming, in her opinion, letting herself drift with the melody caressing her ears. Neptune can't even recall how long the dancing has been going for, a big difference to her lessons in Planeptune.

The constant repetition was for muscle memory. The counting was for her head to keep the beat intertwined with her body. Everything else just had to flow.

There was just a stiffness when being instructed by those people before, they didn't understand the way she moved and focused on giving their patterns to her. Noire kept on spinning and spinning, yet she wasn't dizzy from the info.

If Black knew Purple this well to set their practice up with this much success, well, this was awfully kind of her. But she was nice to her ever since the accident that resulted in her amnesia. Histy called it Black trying to take advantage of her while Blanc and Vert called it making up for failing to help her. Was she actually guilty for what happen?

Neptune can never tell. Not with the soft smile on her face and the joy brimming from her eyes. Noire was happy and never showed signs of guilt.

Just tiredness, exhaustion and utter silence. Those days were few in between the good ones, though, not that she stopped being attentive for any issues. They were in harmony with one another. Moving, breathing, spinning in sync as music plays in the background.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." And she looks good. Pretty even in a dress that was a gift and yet never saw sunlight until now. It's a wonderfully sewed thing. Very pretty on her and it's hard to see herself in the mirror in such a way.

"You're thinking hard again, I hope they're happy thoughts." Noire says, eyes closed and body just reacting with hers.

"They are. Thank you for the dress, Noire, you've… you've been taking care of me a lot." It's actually tough to say aloud. Ha, who would have thought she would be embarrassed? Her, the protagonist of protagonists.

"It's fine." And it's always those answers that get her twitchy.

It's a weird feeling. The way her nerves just tingle and she can't focus while her body just automatically moves around. She's still moving, still in tandem with Noire as her mind fizzles on answers, on questions. How is she supposed to talk about this?

How to say this? "You're… you're always here. Always. And it's always for my sake. I'm, I'm not saying I'm ungrateful or anything, you've saved my life a bunch of times.. I–I'm just.. confused. Why you care. Why you do so much to help me when it's not necessary, when I'm not the woman you stood beside for centuries." It's almost as though Neptune replaced her past self.

Nobody has gotten an answer out of her. Nobody has dared question the Lady of the Regality. But it doesn't help her. The silence, the unwillingness to ask has only left Nep wondering what the truth behind it all; how uncharacteristically unlike herself, right? Her minor quest for answers leading her here.

Was it ungrateful of her? To want to know when Noire was not herself and tired and vulnerable? Making her happy and then demanding answers..

She didn't like it. She didn't enjoy using this for herself when they can be dancing the day away. But she wants to know, wants to hear it from her mouth and not Histoire's. Neptune had to know and the immortal only hoped Noire wasn't disappointed with her actions.

"I'm selfish."

..What? What did that mean?

Neptune can only gape as she is twirled, the warm shades of the room twisting in her vision with the darkness that was Noire in her entirety. She had nothing to fear. Noire wouldn't let her go, she wouldn't fall to the floor from a faulty spin.

And Noire continues to talk, the tempo gradually quickening with each word. Neptune doesn't know how she keeps up with this. "So very selfish, you see. Practically heartless of me."

"It'd be foolish to say I care about most things. The world could burn around me and my gaze would remain on one thing: my things. Why should I give a damn about the world that dared to strike down my half, my partner, my rival, my confident, my mongrel?! It's those mortals' faults for being erased, they deserved every last minute of their deaths. Not to mention the other two's involvement..."

Hate bleeds from her expression, a visage of cruelty and arrogance mimicking Black's worst days emerging. Still, she remains gentle, she doesn't tug, she doesn't hurt her. "You're my everything. Same as White being Green's everything. And they tried to take you away from, they tried to make you fall and I… and I failed to help you." She spits out.

It's sharp, it's cutting, but her anger is like glass. Beautiful and fragile. "I was supposed to be targeted. I'm the most dangerous. I'm the one who killed those maggots for ever laying a hand on you. I'm the biggest threat against the other continents. I wasn't supposed to be the who had to pick you up again."

Nobody mentioned it. Nobody said a word about Black's feelings. Blanc and Vert would give Neptune hints and looks to get her started, but never spoke. It was a sacred thing. The silence that surrounded this bond of theirs. It was a private thing — the way they danced together in harmony, the way they protected each other, the way she had eyes only for her.

"But, I'm selfish." The speed drops as the music nears the end of line. Neither goddess making a single misstep with their frantic energy. "I'm selfish and I stayed when I deserve not to. I stayed and am keeping you all to myself."

Was her friend selfish? "Mmh, I don't think so. You've been pretty selfless if your complaints about me are true." Snarky Noire was a fun Noire to annoy. "You care deeply is all. Real deep if you weren't exaggerating about what you said."

"I'm not one to make hyperboles, dear. I make promises." The sense of tiredness returning on her features instead of that anger.

"So, it was a confession?"

Flush starts to invade her partner's face as they reach the final part. "You really are pushing it now, Neptune. Drop it before I drop you." Still, the two of them spun in tandem, the number of each step ringing in the back of her mind. "I be nice and this is how you reward me?"

Yes, achieving a blushing tsun is key to victory in life. "Wellll, you were rather furious and scary… You aren't going to actually drop me, are you?"

"No, that would be counterproductive to teaching you how to dance. I help you and then I'll have you punished for this. Maybe, I'll just drop you off a cliff later, you can survive that much, can't you?" That was probably not a joke.

"I'm going to wake up at the bottom of a cliff, aren't I?" That'd hurt.

Chuckling, now without the darker context involved, Noire grins. "Of course not. I want you experience falling without a living landing pad to save your pretty little head."

Wait, wait, wait. "You think my head's pretty? Awwh, I didn't know you thought of me that way—!" Neptune squeaks, finding herself spinning out of nowhere. The music was hitting its climax as she found gravity pulling her down in a dip.

Crimson stares down her, impervious. "See? I didn't drop you. Have more faith in me, dear."

"N–Noire.. can you pull me back up? This position…"

A dark eyebrow is raised as the goddess fails to pull her up. "What is it?"

"You're doing this on purpose!"

"Why else would do I this? Teasing me after such an emotional moment too.."

"I was trying to lighten your abysmal mood!" The CPU insists, carefully not to move with Noire holding the majority of her weight. "And how are you holding me up for so long?!"

Her partner looks away, before sighing and pulling Neptune back up. The latter has no time to relax, however, because as soon as both feet are back on solid ground, the darker CPU is quick to yank her into an embrace, an action that has yet to have been prompted by the taller half of the pair. Surprises, physical contact and Black Heart normally did not mix.

It was like mixing oil and water. Nothing good happened, except for the cute animals getting covered in the oil and a mess eventually needing to be cleaned up. And she didn't even want to think about the effects of that on monsters...

Before her thoughts stray any further, the arms around her tighten, pulling Nep back.

"You probably don't remember this, but I told you after you were found that I wasn't going to be letting you fall again. I keep my promises." Noire whispers into the lavender-haired divinity's ear, not even acknowledging the blush spreading on the latter's face.

"Y–You're such a softy." Neptune mumbles, not entirely sure how to react to the hug. Lastation's ruler wasn't exactly partial to physical affection.

But it said a lot that Noire would do this. A lot of courage had to be gathered up and whatever hesitation the deity had to be dealt with beforehand… Just the thought of her being a touchy-feely sort of person was weird. Care and affection was expressed in banter or the occasional peptalk, not hugging or head-pats.

Her feelings were genuine, though. Neptune knew that in her heart, memories or not. "Thank you for this, seriously. I really appreciate you helping me with this, Noire.." No reply, but she was listening. "Where'd you learn to dance?"

Because Noire was a good teacher and, she assumed, a good teacher came from an even better teacher? Right? Anyways, the raven couldn't have been good at everything in the beginning. Hearing a story from her would be nice, especially when Noire enjoyed herself today.

It took a bit to get a response. "I'll tell you on a later date."

Which wasn't a no.

"Oh, okay." So it was a story type of explanation, then? Huh. Sounds like fun. "Do you wanna do anything? Or is napping after a shower sound good?"

Noire nuzzles the side of her neck, getting a shiver out of the shorter half. "That sounds fine."

.

..

….

…

….

..

.

_"Black~! What a surprise to have you coming to see me in Planeptune." A twin-tailed form leaps at her unsuspecting rival, causing the duo to land onto the plush floor of the violet deity's bedchambers. "You never visit me."_

_The snowy-haired woman struggles to push the clingy Purple Heart off of her. Eventually, she gives up, letting the mongrel have her way. "For good reason."_

_"Ignoring your most favorite immortal in Gamindustri is a crime!" Purple shouts, pinning the shorter goddess — which was only by a hand full of inches, regardless of what was spouted — to the floor. "You've been working too much in the office and haven't been playing enough with me!"_

_It was always a struggle. Always a time fighting off whatever the hell the strongest among the four demanded of her. Black was never not under Purple's administrations. A never ending cycle of being messed with._

_"I need to deal with the opposing continents. I can't play around everyday, not with those maggots squirming around." Black hisses, teal eyes flashing red for a moment._

_The one atop her pats the fuming snowball on her head. "Now, now, getting angry here won't help you any more than having a hissy fit. As fun as a violent counterpart is, I'm still very curious on what happened to make you come here. You visit on business and pleasure, and unfortunately, you rarely ever come here for pleasure."_

_Black twitches. "You are pushing it today, mongrel. I'm not that bad—"_

_"—You wanted to burn them asunder. And as fun as that sounds, I'd hate for you to get hurt because of the choices you make."_

_"They're planning something. How am I supposed to calm down— and watch where your hands are going, woman." Yelps the silvery-haired CPU after Purple makes a grab at her chest. "Why is it that you always try and grope me?"_

_"I was getting lonely." Cerulean seas stare down at the goddess. "Don't ignore me again."_

_She, inevitably, crumbles at the look. "Fine. I won't. So long as you help me with something and you don't mention it to the other two. This is a private affair."_

_The lilac-haired ruler happily agrees, letting her grumpy little half sit up before settling Black into her lap. She nuzzles her, smiling all the more. "Of course, of course. White and Green would only interfere with our bonding session, spending it with you alone would be nice."_

_"You're too happy to help me, you know?"_

_Black didn't know why exactly her rival was attached to her and wanted to help her as much as she did. In her eyes, she was stealing her time and energy for her own projects. The kindness was almost unreal with how Purple enjoyed being around her and fighting beside her. She cared for the mongrel, she did, but why did the idiot do the same for her?_

_Purple Heart never failed to make no sense to her. She was a drain to her resources, yet Purple kept on helping. What a frustrating woman to get paired up with. Being with her was never horrible, though.. Just exhausting on the mind._

_Purple continues with her touchiness. "I'm happy because you can't be happy with yourself. You think too much, little Black."_

_And Black can't exactly deny that first part. "While you're wrong about the little part — I am not that short compared to you — I won't deny the rest of it… I need help with dancing."_

_"Now.. was that so hard for you?" She asks, laughing as her counterpart flushed. The latter didn't bother resisting what was slowly becoming a cuddling session, but her face probably said it all. As usual. "I'll help you. But first, do you mind if we stay like this a bit longer?" A simple question, really. It wasn't that big of a bother, so…_

_"Mmh, I don't mind." It was calming to listen to the beat of her heart, even if she didn't enjoy being touched by others very much. Black could stand Purple, though. Purple was always an outlier for things. She supposed that's what made her so special. "Thank you, dear."_

_Was it really alarming that she could never win against her? That would be as though the moon were challenging the sun for its place in the sky; it would never be done, it would never succeed, it would always fail as the moon could never muster the same brilliance the fiery orb did. There was never a chance at victory, not against someone so radiant and warm._

_A hand runs itself through her windswept hair, the sensation sending her trembles from mere sensitivity. "It has always been a pleasure of mine to help you, my adorable little Black."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10/20/18
> 
> Edited: N/A


	3. Empress I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Superdimension AU. A more serious take with the Console War with some changes in the backstory alongside the game between Purple and Black.

Waking up from a good nap was never a fun experience. Awareness took to yanking at her nerves, the prickling lack of warmth screaming at her. Goosebumps were making waves on her bare thighs as she used her makeshift bed to stand.

Trees, contrary to popular belief, made for a wonderful daybed. There were worse things to sleep on and, personally speaking, soaking up the natural energy around on a near unpopulated landmass was heavenly. Not that she would be admitting that aloud anytime soon. The haven was hers first.

Groaning at the tell tale pop of her spine, the once sleeping teen bends back. A part of herself eager to feel the loosening tension of her muscles and bones. What a nice nap to get her a good wake up and everything. She should really sleep more often, ah, but duty calls. That lethargic hum fades and what fills the void that it leaves is her senses.

Because, oh joyous day, someone's fighting again.

Now, she was no pacifist. That'd never work out, first of all. One drop of that familiar yet foreign power was a good enough high for her. Second, stimulation — certainly not the creepy kind that drove beings insane — was hard to come by. So, that power high was a rarity, an exotic fragment of life the darker deity hungered for.

Third of all, when has the designated protector ever been allowed a peaceful life when death wasn't dancing around like it owned the whole Goddess damn place?

Within a few minutes of awakening, Black had thrown herself into more stretches. Extending fingers out to touch her toes, the teen throws herself into monotonous, fast-paced repetition. It's a better method of waking up than to splash water in her face. Up, down, up, down, up. And yet, the compulsion to close her eyes is still there.

"This," a yawn, "is such a pain." What else is there to say? She didn't feel one hundred percent awake, maybe more of a seventy. Her head wasn't pounding, though, and that honestly meant the world.

All-nighters weren't new to her, but adding the input of her fellow goddesses, it was less than substantial recently. Because these people were just annoying and that was just being polite. She really didn't want to be playing nice when they were trying to kill each other. The four of them had enough issues with their nations and yet they were going to battle for days on end, which was great.

And the only one who relatively liked her was Purple and whatever relationship they had was a stretch.

Purple Heart was.. different. Dangerous, if she were truthful. The air around the twin-tailed patron was charged with this coiled tension and it was enough to make her leery. Not that Black was going to hold that fact against her, she could respect her rival for the strength she possessed.

It would be wrong not to acknowledge that much. Even she could see that Purple was best suited for the role as 'True Goddess' or whatever the hell they were actually fighting for. Sure, there was a lack of care for the title on that end, but it didn't mean what was fact was wrong. And she would be making damn certain the only one who would claim that Stupid moniker would be her rival.

Neither White nor Green were close to being ready.

Letting one last low-pitched whine as her mind and body clicked back into place, the immortal sets aside the sounds of conflict going on not far from her location. Instead, she zeroes in on the phone in her inventory. What a surprise, messages from Chhaya.

The umber-skinned woman was a thinly-veiled miracle. Obviously an experienced lady, she was worth over half of her own nation's wealth. Priceless, priceless advice and aid was doled out by her and this was one of those moments. How lucky Black was to have someone like her before she drowned herself in work.

And it was very tempting to do so. To just get absorbed in it and never see anyone for days on end. How easy it would be to let go and never look back from that path.

The ruler of Lastation wasn't that type of person, though.

Couldn't be like that, Black internally huffs, typing back a reasonable response to her advisor. Yes, she would be returning soon. Yes, she would be trying to stop whatever squabble occurred this time. Yes, nobody was going to get badly injured.

It's almost as if Chhaya didn't trust her. Which, in hindsight, made a lot of sense with how baselessly Stupid she's been lately.

Not that she wanted to worry her, the research simply turned out less safe than perceived to be. Anyways, Black could handle herself, the experiments helped with the slump she was starting to feel. It was perfectly fine.

Yeah, that was escapism. Yeah, it was pretty pathetic. Yeah, something like that was unsuitable for a CPU. Yeah, it'd be better to throw herself into something healthier.. Maybe books than the fantasy of being successful. But her reality was filled to the brim with lies in the end, what was one more added to the bucket?

She was being productive and that's all that mattered. The world was watching the four goddesses now and every bit counted, or something. Black didn't care. There were no cameras in Celestia.

"Done. Are you happy now?" The disgruntled deity dejectedly grunts, shoving her device back into place before silently stomping through the foliage. "Nngh, aren't even my mother and you lecture me about properly leaving. I can take care of myself," albeit, badly, but still.

If her second in command was as frighteningly effective as she believed, the woman probably heard her words. Or inferred she would say so, given their relationship. They were a good team, the Stupid teen ruler and the level-headed adult. Lastation was afloat because of the latter, not the former. She clenches her fists, nails digging crescent-shaped imprints in her palms. Probably not the best place to think about that sort of thing, huh. Ah, who cared? Not her.

Quickening her pace, Black edges the remaining flanks of the forest. A part of her wants to burn the place, wishful thinking and another angry thought that's thrown away. There are better things to do, more important things to do. Always is, always will be. That's how the world works.

How it burns.

She nibbles at her bottom lip. Not enough for it to bleed, but just enough to feel it. Her hands were itching for something to grip. For cold hard metal to cut and render the world broken. To cut it red, but Black doesn't want to think of that color. Can't hesitate now, after all.

Metal against metal. Grinding then separating only for them to meet once more in a constant cycle of untapped energy potential. Brimming with the clash of two titans, emotion peaking. Pressure, tension, anticipation rising with each beat and pump of the heart. Breathes gasping, silent and forced, ragged and calm. The difference between good and perfection.

Imagery is being painted in her mind as she strides forward. Towards the noise, the chaos stitched with every action chosen in the name of blood.

No geniuses needed to figure out who was who. There was only one winner in that dance; humming, singing, chanting with discourse. Black can practically taste it, distance being no obstacle as the white-haired teen forges forward. There was no competition, a pointless game.

These are the people the world demands she fight against. It's only right for her to deny them of the honor of falling. None of Black wants to see her reflection in another crimson puddle pooling on the floor. Not again. She doesn't want to go through that sight again. She didn't want to do anything of this, so she would refrain for as long as possible.

Such a monotonous task that was.

Nevertheless, it was acceptable and fun at times. A pinch precarious because of Purple's relentless chasing during their bouts, but everybody needed some variety.

How oh so very lucky that Purple Heart provided that in spades. Release — no matter how miniscule, no matter how hazardous — could always be fulfilled with her at least. She didn't get why the violet-haired ruler continuously chose her to fight, but she wasn't complaining. Killing the growing void was a nice way to waste time. It wouldn't change anything, but still nice. Purple was a blessing.

What a crying shame it would be if she were to break in this world of theirs.

An improbable concept. But that didn't mean such a thing was impossible, simply unlikely.

Besides, the idea was laughable at best.

The twin-tailed deity was better than that, she had to be if she kept up with Black. It didn't change how tragic such a thing would be, the brightest star falling and shattering from the impact. Now that, Black could prevent that from happening.

It wouldn't do for the king, or was it queen, chess piece to be taken so early on. As the strongest goddess, falling would mean the title would fall to her. She didn't want that, Black didn't even want to be there. And so, Purple remained on top.

A simple solution that would stay if only White and Green were not obsessed with becoming 'True Goddess'.

The teen didn't care about their opinions. They weren't ready and probably never would be, teaming up against a single person was less than honorable and a blaring sign of the status of things. If she were them, the opponent would be six-feet under already. Ahh, but it was Purple and doing that to her wouldn't do.

Black remains on the outskirts of the shaded trees, leaning against the bark. Content to sink in her natural habitat and eye the spectacle unfolding in such a chaotic manner.

She doesn't make a peep, summoning a kusarigama in her hand. Its long chain is silent, not a rattle escapes the metal she personally fingers expertly positioning the snake-like coil for attack.

Wait for it, wait for it. What will come will come and all will be as it should.

To see Purple fight off both of the idiots was an amazing image to branded into her mind. It was breathtaking to observe two teens being utterly torn to shreds. Metaphorically speaking, though. Quite the view she had, very much worth waking up for. Who's said they've been invigorated from seeing their rival crush the so-called competition? She has.

And it really was a yummy thing to see. The effort the violet-haired immortal exterts was oh so very tempting. She wanted to fight against it, to struggle and toil for something of worth. Today was not that day, however, and such a delicious vision from her rival would have to be cut short.

Horrible, really, but such was the way of the world.

It would be burning eventually, now wasn't that time either, though. She'd live. Her heart was aching for another choice, her insides were twisting and turning for a chance, her mind remained impenetrable. But she would live. As much as Black wanted to see usurpers get grinded into the ground, there was a better prize.

Purple Heart, of course. And, in a way, she was Purple's prize.

Clashing with the mongrel wouldn't be far off after all.

Sparks would fly from their blades engaged in a conversation only they were blessed with.

Their eyes once again meeting in a battle between wills and ideals. Bodies groaning, perspiring, screaming at its like-minded opponent and struggling similar to everything else that existed in the world.

That was living. She was sure the teen would appreciate a real experience. It was Purple, she should expect no less.

Black was never going to throw her life away based on a flimsy reason like a title. What would the patron have to gain from becoming 'True Goddess'? Money? Power? Fame? There was nothing she wanted nor would any of that ever happen from a such a thing.

What the divinity desired was simpler and much more absurd for anyone to ever think Black would ever achieve it. Not that a piece of it would get out, the teen knew just how impossible a goal like that was. She was Stupid, not a fool.

So when Purple finally chose to divide the pair attacking her, she chose the hardest target.

Literally.

Greenie was no obstacle; she was a fast one, never a defensive-based fighter. Going on that, she couldn't tank the way White did. Common sense only enforced what happened next. And while Black did chuckle at the unadulterated horror on the youngest's face at her partner being thrown aside, she had to applaud Purple's thinking.

Eliminate — temporary or not, the beautiful damage was done to such a prideful idiot — Shortie and Green became the insect falling into a venus flytrap without a second thought.

Funny, how misfortune works for and against her, she thinks as White comes barreling inside the ring of trees. The blue-haired CPU disheveled and gasping for air after careening into solid wood was understandable, though. Taking a hilt to the solar plexus wasn't at all fun.

Black would know.

The mongrel was her rival amongst the four of them and, boy, did she love taking advantage of that pain-filled moment of weakness or what. White was, for lack of better word, launched out of the fight to boot.

It was sort of painful to watch the small eldest try and stand. Ahh, but, Black wasn't one to let an opportunity Purple gave her go to waste. That'd be bad practice against a teen who really demanded the full package. She had such a high maintenance other half, didn't she? Too bad, Black wasn't the type to complain about that one. It'd be a wasted effort.

But the crack as a body connects with an object never fails to unsettle her.

It's a jarring sound. The CPU hates it from the first instance she heard the noise. This time, however, the petite body shakily stands.

Coughing, White doesn't notice her.

Lowee's little ruler doesn't see the blade being hung above her blue tuft of hair. But the would-be assassin withdraws, her clenched hand drawing blood as a memory comes to mind. No, no, instead the kusarigama in her other palm is used. Its chain snaking around its target without a moment of respite, the silence is broken as she lets out a yelp of surprise.

The waif-like teen struggles immediately, red eyes widening as they try to find their assailant and panic flooding her system beside the adrenaline.

A futile action that's only wasting precious time and energy in Black's opinion.

She yanks. The all too familiar weapon responding to the command like an old friend.

White is in her arms. The initial sounds of shock swallowed by the ongoing match between Purple and Green. The scythe-like blade hovering only inches from pale flesh as the girl's movement jolts to a stop. Smart move, the deity concedes.

"Good morning. Hope I didn't frighten you." Black chirps, faux cheer filling her voice. It's a lie, everything are lies and her captive knows it. How could Shortie not?

It takes a moment for the blue-haired teen to snap out of her stupor. "The fuck, Black," her whispers harsh and shaken. "You don't just Goddess damn do this to a person. I thought you—!"

Predictable. "—I was what? Going to eliminate you for certain? Please, give me some credit for my efforts. I just woke up and wanted to see what was the commotion was about. I haven't the desire or need to kill you."

And, perhaps in this one's perspective, the yet was unspoken. Not that she cared of these idiots' say in her life.

The short-haired eldest of the four snarls at her. Or she tries to without disturbing the blade at her carotid artery. "The hell I'm gonna believe you! This is war. You spew literal bullshit whenever you open your mouth. First you say you don't care about this war and then you lie about being on that fucking blue-eyed bitch's side!"

While she normally paid no attention to White's words, what really catches her ears is the last part.

She personally didn't mind the rest of it.

There seems to be a misconception about her. Which really wouldn't do if this so-called war would be continuing.

Poor communication did have a nasty tendency to kill whoever fell into that pitfall. Not that she had a right to complain about it. The immortal screwed up a lot in the social department as is. The case in point being now for instance.

This was such a pain. "You really need to stop assuming this about your fellow CPUs, Shortie. It would be a darn shame if an accident happened."

Why did she have to deal with this again?

Was it because Black did something horrible and unspeakable in her past life?

She wasn't the greatest of persons, but sheesh, did luck hate her or what?

And no, she did not want an answer to that question. Balancing the tells of a nation was one thing. Figuring out her emotions and place in a group she really wasn't sure she wanted to be a part of was another. There was no way something like this would be anything but helpful.

She legitimately wanted to burn someone for having to be in this situation. If the goddess were back in her church and in the confines of her lab, she wouldn't have to deal with this. Instead, Black had to interact with these people. Why couldn't she be alone?

"We saw you taking a snooze beside freaking Purple Heart. What the hell are we supposed to think, huh, Fluffy?! You're the one who got cozy with her. How about you explain yourself for a change! Pulling that shit about not caring about being a CPU and then adding your lot to her really doesn't tell us a damn good thing about you!"

If this wasn't filled with utter Stupidity, she would have laughed at the outcome they thought of.

This was why the deity wasn't close with the other two. Fucking moments like these made it very hard for her to ignore the incessant compulsion to just cut the brat in her arms and get rid of her once and for all.

But, no.

Plastering a cyanide smile across her face, — a sight that may have reflected on the blade for the small one to see and shut up — she lost all sense of niceties.

"As much as I love," emphasis on love, via contact with metal-to-flesh, "Purple. I work better off alone." Black says, well aware of the lies she breathed.

Her seriousness, for once, silencing White again.

The fear was practically palpable. And it was very, very hard not to take advantage of that crack in the exterior. Tolerance was key, patience was key, anything but the imagery she so desperately wanted to make into reality.

Huh. Maybe Chhaya was a bit right about her having some issues and needing some proper restraint.

Ah, well, it's not as though knowing that would do any good now. There were things to do and people to crush beneath her heel, the regular stuff. For example, the little tart in her arms that had failed to even respond to her words. This one would have to be dealt with. Fair was fair and Shortie did have some use. Albeit, unorthodox use, but still.

Black Heart wasn't allowed to kill anyone for some time now anyways. Apparently the act in itself caused panic attacks, not that she remembered them. The patron would have to contend with merely playing until she broke through whatever block was before her.

She was fine, really. Nothing was seriously wrong with her. This was another obstacle to bypass. There wouldn't be any death in this so-called Console War and Purple was here to act as stress relief.

Err, ignoring the last part. The mongrel wasn't that important to her. Not in the slightest. That twin-tailed annoyance had no place in her world, why would she ever wanna be with her anyways? Purple was better than that. A lot of people were better than that and just because she slept better near her didn't mean anything!

Geh, she was changing the subject now.

"Don't make an ass of yourself, White. I owe you two no explanation, because if I can recall, Purple enjoys beating her partner black and blue as much as she does with you." Though, none of as focused or kind. "Besides, when do you a have a monopoly where I sleep? Really? What kind of stalker are you?"

That, of all things, hit a nerve. "Don't call me a fucking stalker!" Now, if only a kama's blade wasn't touching White's neck. Then a real fight would've broken out.

The ruler didn't know what was with her fellow goddesses.

Making friends seemed to be a lost cause more than ever with them hyped on making enemies, really. Maybe she really did suck at talking with the others and making nice, but what else did she know? Her skill set was one thing, but, as mentioned before, it was useless. She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry, she didn't even know why she was here to begin with.

They didn't get along and they sure as hell didn't respect each other, with the exception of herself towards Purple.

Why keep making them meet up for a Stupid moniker?

If Black were to stop coming to Celestia, would the other three care to look for her? Of course not, what was she thinking? Stupid, that was so Stupid. Those idiots had their own lives to deal with and the mongrel would eventually lose interest. Ahh, what thoughts were filling her mind?

"You didn't deny it. Now get moving, Shortie, I wouldn't want to mar that tiny neck of yours." Harden your soul, Black thinks to herself as they slowly walk through the brush. Her free, bleeding hand acting as the only distraction to her thoughts.

She was better off back in Lastation.

Her second in command was there and willing to help and be nice. Here, at best, were enemies and a mongrel that kept her attention on Black after that less than enjoyable first meeting with each other. Not a single thing here was concrete, Chhaya was at least sworn to her. Thinking of this in terms of the Console War, the three were her foes, weren't they?

Why did she care? How could she have attachment and hate at the same time? It would be so much easier to cut ties and walk away.

Why is the second time different than the first? They, opposing leaders of nations, weren't bothering to touch peace. Why didn't she just end it? How was it so hard to burn what she had now?

She huffs at her indecisiveness, her inability to understand why. And with that damn veil of mystery, it's easy to throw herself into stopping Purple and the tall idiot. An explosion has never not been the best solution in garner attention.

The utter look of horror from White filled the immortal with enough glee to permanently kill the less than polite punishment that had been forming in her mind. It was adorable to see the seeds of fear start to blossom.

Plus, Greenie's pallor resembling a slip of paper was icing to that dessert. She definitely needed better hobbies if this is what got her a high on a lackluster day like this.

Purple gives her a hard, indecipherable look as she floats down on those butterfly-like wings of hers, ōdachi in hand. Nice to see her antics were taken into account and not immediately met with opposition. Very comforting, actually, but it's not as though Black will ever admit that to these three. It was always a step in the right direction to be taken seriously by them.

The walk towards the pair is leisurely. Well, compared to the hesitant and cautious steps of White, that is. She's a dirty liar at heart and the others knew that, the air of confidence as false as each breath she dare breathed in her lungs.

Was it an odd image?

Herself walking behind White, who was tangled in chains and with a kusarigama to her throat, with her damned bloodied hand.

As usual, the picture of innocence failed to reach her. What presence did the deity steal this time? A monster? A criminal exchanging a catch for freedom? A fool walking towards execution? The possibilities were endless. She was pretty sure her hands weren't trembling this time around, though, it'd be a terrible contradiction to the illusion.

Between the four of them, Black wanted to know their opinion of her. A dumb thing to desire, yet it continues to burrow in her chest. It wasn't as important as other things but it still existed. She's not going to ask upfront, of course. That'd only invite more lies to the table and, honestly, she brought enough as is.

Goddess, why does her train of thought keep coming back to herself and her faults? Is she that doubtful of her own abilities? Is that it, world? ..Ahh, it didn't matter now. She would be retreating to her nation soon enough. A much better place to contemplate than amongst tentative enemies.

So instead of trying to think, she just did. Throwing herself into a discussion that would go nowhere. "I'm sorry for interrupting that riveting conversation you two were having, but seeing repetition after repetition was starting to be dull."

Unfortunately, her person of interest remained silent, leaving Green to fill in. "I would appreciate the apology more if you were to release my rival." She grits out, hands still clutching her spear.

"While I do understand the need to keep one's possessions safe," the ponytailed teen shudders at her word choice, "Shortie was the one to engage with me and it would be a wasted opportunity not to use that to my advantage." An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. It was the only fairness she knew well enough to commend.

Because the truth was: retaliation was just as plentiful as their lies. Honor and fairness were weapons in themselves.

"As much as I love the chitter-chatter," Purple starts, earning everyone's gaze, "You did interrupt this fight of mine. Explain, before I use your occupied arms for higher ground." The strongest punctuates her declaration, hand tensing on the hilt of the sword.

The first instinct is to fold.

Cold cerulean was challenging Black for standing up to her.

They were practically goading the fourth to start something as if she owned her. The temptation was near unbearable, to apologize and to back out, to break under her gaze.

Purple stood at the pinnacle compared to the three of them. She was, by far, the biggest threat with her wants and desires shrouded in mystery and her capabilities quite easily surpassing the rest of them.

It would be foolhardy to not follow her unspoken command. But then again, she was never the smartest of people, now was she? Impulses were ignored, hopes dashed, will forged forward. The CPU did nothing to warrant any closeness from Purple and she would maintain her distance for as long as possible.

Teal meets cerulean. A smile — something oh so very real for once in a painfully long time — makes its way to her face. "I have been informed of an.. insurgency in my main cities. Before today, it's been contained, however… a little spirit has enlightened me of otherwise."

The mongrel quirks an eyebrow and the other frowns, mulling over the information. Looking at her captive is pointless, the berserker is just as engaged as before. No spikes of smugness or annoyance.

"And judging by your reactions, you aren't the ones to cause this little insurrection." Which was both a relief and no surprise, none of the others had garnered a vicious mindset just yet and Black would return the favor. "I'm grateful, that much I'll admit. So, I'll tell you a little more of what I was told. You three really should head back to your nations, trash has this real troublesome tendency to pile up when you aren't checking."

It was only the truth, if you left an enemy alive to multiply, the bastards would eventually come back to strike thrice as hard.

"How did anyone contact you from below?" The youngest cuts in, eyeing her with hints of trepidation. Black was still holding White hostage, wasn't she? "It's near impossible to get any cellular connection when we're over a hundred meters in the air."

"It's called innovating, heron," the dark deity retorts, ignoring how the speedster bristled at the nickname. She deserved it for acting like a bloody bird half the time. Flighty, defensive and not to mention annoying to boot. "Plus, I have no obligation to explain anything for you." She released the hold of the small one, letting the chain unravel before coiling around her arm.

Purple grins, tilting her head to the side as she strides forward. White, seeing her approach, stumbles to the side to avoid the collision. The violet-haired teen stops barely a few inches away from her rival. "You do, however, owe me."

An eye twitches. "Pardon?"

The grip on the kama tightens when warm, soft hands brush against her neck to push cloud-colored strands out of the way. Heart stuttering with each beat as hot air comes into contact with her skin. She swears she can see Green with her mouth agape while helping White stand. Those two don't matter, though, not when this utter goddess is face-to-face with her and gingerly touching her.

Both mind and body skids to stop when Purple takes notice of the flush invading her.

The mongrel laughs, bells were ringing like the calm crashing waves on the shore. "You interrupted my fun, little puppy," the immortal trembles at the moniker. "This merits some compensation. You understand, don't you?" And Black fucking nods, as if in a daze. "Good girl."

With her part said and done, Purple flies off. Leaving a thoroughly shell shocked White and Green and one blushing rival in the aftermath.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

A hammer boomed on the metal. Heat was roaring in tandem of the strikes, the heavy bang-bang-bang singing with a crackling blaze of the fire and the breaths of the goddess at work. It's automatic work, there is no rhyme or reason needed for her to do this. Mindless physical strength with a minor hint of strategy to move everything along.

Perfection was a lie in the end. She would never be able to craft something of that strength, it just wasn't possible for her. Not without some sacrifice that Black would never be willing to commit to, her new blade would be a normal goddess-made weapon.

Which doesn't sound very normal in itself, but considering her armory of self-made tools, it was a general practice to her.

Having a regular hobby was sort of tough, she didn't care for much.

Her mind remained on work and work only, forging only added onto her workload.

The process was calming, though.

It, much like gambling, took her away from the world as a whole. The burn of the metal and the fire felt good against her weak flesh. A metaphorical splash to the face when all she wanted was to be dissolved.

But getting away from that, when doing metalwork, emptiness was key. Pouring her heart and soul into the weapon was actually tedious. A divinity like herself could pour her emotion into the blade, giving it varying effects and since the majority of her feelings were less than positive, that would probably cause some problems in the future.

For example, if she were to fill a tool to the brim with hunger, then the properties would align more with destroying — or rather devouring, if that even fit — en mass. Angry may cause the user to go into a primal rage, despair could force them to do things meant for those at the end of their rope, hope would probably involving absolute survival or something.

At least, that was what she thought. Her experiments pointed to that particular result, you see.

Emotions could be such a pain, though, especially after the stunt Purple had pulled recently. She had been blushing up a storm, even after she had retreated from the so-called meeting. Almost as if the violet deity enjoyed making her slip in control, the nerve of her… Black hated it, the reality that she was too weak and vulnerable against a fellow goddess.

Unacceptable, a part of her wanted to scream, there was a such an obvious crack in her armor.

A chink that kept on successfully being used.

An unsurprising truth she had to swallow. Because, of course, the twin-tailed teen was stronger than her. Of course, Black keeps on failing to gain a real upper hand against her. Of course, this of all damnable things was affecting her unlike anything else. Of course, of course.

Bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang. Drown out her thoughts, drown out her feelings, drown out every single thing in this Goddess forsaken world gave to spite her.

She was being foolish, yes, Black knew.

Having a temper-tantrum in a semi-public place and just taking her frustrations on something that wasn't even responsible.

Blaming anyone was impossible when Purple was at fault. The rapid fire swings onto the anvil soothed her spirit. Lost, she felt so very lost, but the furnace was warm and comforting. What a sight it must be, the patron of Lastation, without wearing an inch of protection, creating a sword.

She must have looked out of place. Clad in a sleeveless red dress shirt and black pants, it was as if she came to party than to work. Hell, her silvery-white hair was tied in a long braid to keep most of it out of her face.

Everything was set in motion and man, what were the mortals thinking of her now?

Black wasn't thinking very hard.

That wasn't the point of this excursion, however.

Making another sword was the sole reason for going outside and having to interact with people. Yes, she could've forged it in her Basilicom like the many others, but that wasn't going to help. She wanted to make it outside her comfort zone.

This was an experiment to test the difference between the cold and solemn halls of her church to the populated and lively air of this forge. Any upper hand was greatly appreciated.

Another fight against the three would be dawning on the horizon anyways.

And — while the concept of lowering her guard and possibly falling was a tad bit frightening — she did trust Purple in a way. Their post-battle naps were good for her, she needed a moment of serenity despite how messy her own life was. Occasionally, she mumbled a quick 'thank you' to the traditionally disgruntled CPU, so Black was sure that her rival knew the appreciation there. What the immortal didn't know was how the other viewed this engagement.

Reading the best goddess, a fact Black was not going to ever confirm, was puzzling. She was so damn stone-faced these days and when she wasn't like that, Purple was teasing her, verbally that is. It was annoying.

Did complaining about that make her pathetic? There wasn't a side of the CPU that knew anymore, what was the point? So much was happening in such little time these days, her head was spinning and spinning and and spinning and never stopping.

So many lies, so many years, so many murders, so much fucking bullshit.

The pounding of the hammer, the uninterrupted rush of scorching air, the sharp pains of her palm ate away at the dissatisfaction buried beneath the skin. Coming here was a good idea, even if she had to be outside of her safe haven. Little else in the world helped her the way that toiling by a furnace and anvil did.

Well, there were a couple things, but they tended to lean towards the murder aspect. As the ruler of Lastation, of course, several organizations wanted her dead. It shouldn't shock anyone that Black was good at what she was. With so little to dedicate herself to, how could it be a surprise? She was so, so tired of it.

A shame, really.

Her sense of empathy for the masses was dwindling… or had it faded away years ago? No way to know, it's not like the goddess had cared about anything at that point in time. A myriad of whispers and feelings swarm her mind at the thought.

When had living become more of a chore to her than fighting? Why was walking beside others becoming so draining for her? She didn't know what was wrong. People were tiring and it was worthless to befriend anyone who would only leave in the end.

This is why the teen focused on the battle. But how sad it was, to have Black, a divine leader amongst the masses, thinking war helped more than peace.

They were trying to kill each other and, while it isn't really a true slaughter, the intent was crystal clear.

She glances at her hand, the bloody gorge having been cauterized by the flames. What a mess Black was becoming, going to such lengths for a mere tool..

If her original caretakers were here, they would be scolding her.

Using blood, or ichor in her case, as an extra ingredient for a weapon was taxing on the body and, add her being a goddess along with that, it just wasn't good. Not that she would listen, they were gone now and if she wanted to use herself to further her goals, then Black would.

She wasn't going to listen to them, didn't have to listen to them. And why should she? After what they made her do? After they left her in the fashion that they did? After they broke her? No, no, no. The goddess would never listen to their distant words and falsified smiles, how dare they put her down in such a way after dedicating her life?

Black exhales, reining in the hate, hate, hate, hate swarming in her chest. Now wasn't the time for another outburst, not when she was in the middle of something important right now.

Bang-bang.

Everything didn't matter right now.

She went back to gripping the blunt and resuming with her work. Now wasn't the time to bitch and moan, the blade was almost complete.

Another arm to add to her vault for future usage. Another blade to wipe. Another tool to cut. And while it wasn't a masterpiece made by the finest technology, it was still hers.

Bang-bang.

For this sword, this simple and nameless blade, reflected who Noire was.

She, who's true name would remain in her sheath and kept away from straying eyes, who was meant to be used to cut and slay and avenge and sever and reduce to nothing.

Noire who stood behind of Black Heart. Noire who would have no mention in the history books outside of Lastation's church archives. Noire who lacked and lacked and lacked and could only make things in response to the void embedded in her chest. Noire — Black wouldn't dare half-ass something this important.

Nobody dared bother her. This was a goddess doing her thing, why intrude? That, however, was not the only reason why Black remained untouched by any interruptions. She didn't notice, too absorbed in her forging.

But from the shadows stood a lone figure, who had been there for too long to not know her.

How could the immortal notice her company with her gaze firmly on the task in front of her? It changed nothing and somehow, it changed everything.

They watch in silence, letting the hammering echo through the room. They watch the golden-orange glow of the flames cause silver-snow strands to gleam. They watch the quiet and oppressive determination steel itself in that teal gaze as a new threat to the other goddesses was brought into the world, encased with the sensations its maker unintentionally gave it.

Black, despite her training and abilities, did not see them.

She continued forward, pulling out more molds in her weary hands. Clockwork and yet, it defied all of the watcher's expectations. And so they stayed, observing drops of red drip into molten metal to be melded into arms of war. A calming day for both halves, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I updated this on here, huh. Well, enjoy and tell me what you think, thanks for reading!
> 
> Posted: 6/6/19
> 
> Edited: N/A


End file.
